The berserker
by fairy tail man
Summary: this is a story of my oc and his advunter in fairy tail. he hasn't seen his friends in along time who are the where are they what are they. Discontinued. I will Rewrite this story some day.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Also please tell me what you think i am doing right and what i am doing wrong.**

 **disclamer: I do not own fairy tail only the ocs**

no ones pov

* * *

A strange man in a dark cloak walked in he walked up to the bar "where is the guild master for this guild?" the strange man asked "that would be me" Makarov said."How can i help you?" "I wish to join this guild i heard it is one of the most profile guild there is" the strange man said "sure and what is your name?" Makarov asked."my name is Seth" Seth said "go to Mirajane to get your mark" seth then walked over to the bar "where would you like your mark and in what color" Mira asked"my left hand and in red" Seth said. "there you go your now apart of fairy tail"

seth's POV

* * *

"can i have some water?" I asked "sure coming right up" Mira said. As i was waiting a huge brawl broke out between a pink haired guy and a black haired guy ( **by the way for people my character does not know will be referred to by their hair color** ) soon my water came and by then the whole guild had started fight."is it always like this?" I asked "most of the time yes" Mira said "also who are those ice and fire mages?" I asked "thats Natsu a fire dragon slayer an..."wait a fire dragon slayer!" "yes and the other is Grey a ice make mage" Mira said "oh i am gonna love it here" i said

"oh ya by the way you never did say what magic you use?" Mira asked "I will not tell you only one person in this guild knows" "who?" Mira asked "Erza Scarlet" "you know Erza" "yes" I said. Right after I said that Erza burst through the doors sneezing "I'm back what did I miss?" Erza asked "we have a new member and he says he knows you" Mire said "ya long time no see Erza" I said maybe she forgot about a our last encounter " are you Seth" "oh good you do remember me" I said " I thought you were in another guild what happened" Erza asked as we were talkin the guild was silent "it was destroyed a few days ago" I said like it was obvious "does that mean I can tell them your guild and magic" Erza asked a little excited "sure but I will not remove my old guilds mark!" "What's his magic and old guild" everyone yelled "his magic is berserker requip and his old guild was the berserker guild" Erza said "dos that me he's a crazy requip mage?"natsu asked "

NO natsu you pink hair weirdo it means that i can go into a slashing frenzy" i yelled "can you show us" someone said "but i will only fight Erza she is the is probable the only one here who can keep up with me"i said and the crowd went silent " Erza what do you say wanna fight tomorrow" "sure but are we going all out?" "no i will no use the mode" i it was settled the mod started to dissolve but natsu started to walk towards me "hey seth have you ever beaten Ezra in a fight?" "ya once but that was a long time ago also" I said "Do you have a place to stay?" "ya i got a three story building before i joined" "three storys! how can you afford that?!" "well i did a class berserker missions with is like a regular s class mission so i get paid a lot" "wait your a s class mage but also a A class mage how does that work?"natsu asked "no i am a berserker A class mage but thats really just a regular S class mage"i said "oh" "wanna come on one with me some time" i asked "hell ya" natsu replied.

wish the others were here they would love it here maybe Erza know where they are if only

the next day

Seth's POV

* * *

i was awoken by a big explosion 'am i under attack? is the town under attack' I ran down to the first floor with 2 axes in my hand but it was really just Natsu and a blue cat? why is there blue cat and why is it flying."Natsu what are you doing here, why did you blow up my door, and what is with the blue cat?" "YOU JUST NOTICED ME! I WAS WITH NATSU WHEN YOU MET HIM!" the blue cat yelled "sorry i din't see you so whats your name?" "Happy"happy said "sorry about the door i tried knocking i tried going through the window but you wouldn't answer" Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head.

man he is really annoying how does Erza put up with this the only good thing i can see about him is that he would make a great berserker too bad i can't teach him. "Natsu what do you want?" "sorry i just wanted to see if you wanted to see if you wanted spar before the fight?" Natsu asked "no Natsu i do not want to spar what would just wast my energy i want to be at full strength when I fight Erza and since your here would you like to come in for some breakfast i have some fire i could shoot at you" i said "sure and thanks" Natsu said "hey what about me?" happy asked "i think i have some fish i could give you" i said.

I shot fire at Natsu with one of my fame swords and roasted a fish for happy and had some fish my self. Man those two can eat fast i should have a a fight with Natsu sometime see how a fire dragon slayer fights "thanks for the meal now lets get to the guild hall!" Natsu said with a weird grin on his face as we were running a guy ran straight into me but then was gone we finally got to the guild hall to see a angry Erza i hope no one destroyed her cake. she then got in to full battle armor and we went out side.

* * *

 **so this is the first chapter tell me what you think.** **oh ya by the way my oc is 6 foot white has black hair and is very buff. please review and give me all your criticisms, ideas, what you like, and i will be accepting oc's for Seths** **friends.i will try to make every chapter this long and updating will take a few days when in school and maybe 1 or 2 days during hollidays**


	2. Part two

**so this is the battle part of the story where Erza and Seth battle.i will try and make funny part and update regularly.**

 **declaimer:i do not own fairy tail only my ocs**

 **Seth POV**

* * *

So we went out side Erza in full battle armer and me in nothing but my regular clothes and two axes on my back "you ready Erza? because i am" i said tauntingly "of course I am seth" "ok just making sure, now every one stand back this could kill you if we hit you" every one started to go back farther but far to see us i pulled out my my axes from my back.

Ezra then equiped a iron long sword "BERSERKER CIRCLE" i cried then a huge circle of weapons appeared all around me axes,swords, and maces. It seem that the crowd was amazed that so many weapons appeared around me. The weapons then flew at Erza they were about to hit her but then she equiped her adamantine armor and shed and stopped my attack "did you really think that would work?" era asked "na i just wanted to show them that well lets really fight" i said. the crowd was shocked that we really hadn't even really started yet.

"REQUIP BOOM SWORD" i yelled as a big broad sword aped in my hand i then slammed it down on the ground causing a huge explosion then switched to two long swords "BERSERKER SPEED" i yell as the explosion destroyed her current armor i then charged at her looking like just a blur of movement slashed at her she then switched amour while she was doing that i took a chance a nd tried to knock her out but she then parred my strike it was like this for a hour going back and forth. It finally ended in a tie every one was shocked that i actual keep up with Erza for a hour.

after the fight we invited era and her friends natsu,happy the stupid blue cat, grey and a blond girl who i later found out was Lucy "how can you afford this place its huge?" Lucy asked "well i do a lot of high level jobs and this is only the first floor but you guys are not allowed to go up to the 2nd and 3rd level especially you Natsu and happy" told them "only Erza can go up there"i said "by the way Erza have you seen the others lately i can't find them"i whispered to Erza " I did see Strider yesterday" she replied **(** **disclaimer i do not own strider that is my brothers oc)** "where was he!" i said not relising that i said that out load "what are you guys talking about?" gray asked.

"Well you know how i said that i knew Erza well We used to go on missions but we had help from do other people that I can't find and she just told that she knows where one of them is" i said rubbing the back of my head. I hope they don't get mad or any thing "well lets go find him!" natsu yelled "well ok glad your willing to help" I said "he is in a cave near here so it soul dent take long" Erza saidNatsu pov

we walked all the way to the mountain when we got there i could see why strider likes it here "why would he be here?" natsu asked "well Natsu, Strider is a earth dragon slayer so he likes to live in caves" I said blankly "wait a EARTH DRGON SLAYER!" natsu yelled "why are you surprised your a fire dragon slayer" Gray said "well ya but its weird since Gajeel is a iron dragon slayer" natsu pouted

So with that comment from Natsu we started to climb the mountain expect Lucy who was too tired. We finally got to the cave but it was blocked by a spiked shield but I gust pushed it open avoiding the spikes "hey spike what's with the shield door?"I yelled into the cave "Spike? Who's spike" Natsu asked

"Oh ya I forgot he has a exceed named spike" I said at that moment spike came out he was a big dark blue dog yep that's right a dog. "WAIT SPIKE IS A DOG!" Happy yelled "ya and i can talk too and fly and other things" spike said "how is this possible exceeds are cats!?" Happy said "well I am from a dimension where exceeds are dogs ok" spike said like that was normal. we went farther in the cave to see strider in a crevice eating the mountain

 **Natsu POV**

* * *

As I saw strider, Seth suddenly disappeared "what the heck just happened to Seth?!" I asked

 **Seth and Author pov**

* * *

 **Seth: what was that for you just up and make me disappear?**

 **Author: WHAT YOU KNOW THAT I AM WRITING THIS?**

 **Seth: well your the one who's writing this conversation.**

 **Author: ya but the readers don't know that.**

 **Seth: but now they do you just admitted it.**

 **Author: ok fine but the reason why I made you disappear is for this conversation.**

 **Seth: ok but you don't have to take your anger out on me.**

 **Author: ok but it's my story and I'll do what I want.**

* * *

 **well that's the end of the second chapter please leave reviews. sorry for taking so long to update I just had a lot of school work to do. The next update will be on dec tell me what you think.**

 **Seth: why do you always put this at the end?**

 **Author: i want people to comment and know when the next update should be.**

 **Seth: ok but can't you just put that at the top of the story?**

 **Author: no I want them to leave a review after they read the story.**

 **Seth: but...**

 **Author: no we will not continue this conversation I am getting tired of writing this conversation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seth: are you Ganna tell them the good news?**

 **Author: yes i will just let me put the disclamer so we can start.**

 **Seth: what happened to the little paragraph at the top?**

 **Author: I just want to start ok.**

* * *

 **Seth POV**

* * *

one second i was in a mountain the next i am in the berserker training arena hopefully no one has turned it on oh wait no someone did turn it on because 1,000 skeletons appeared out of a door. well i guess i got to kill them "BERSERKER MODE!" my guild mark on my right hand began to glow, my berserker guild mark.

 **Berserker Mode POV**

* * *

i slashed through lines and lines of skeletons in a blur of movement taking out every thing in my path i slashed and slashed then there was none left and then i disappeared.

 **Seth POV**

* * *

 **at the fairy tail guild hall**

* * *

"what the... wait why am in the guild hall and why are there so many arrows in my arms!" i yelled "is there a healer any where" i asked "thats me" said a little blue haired girl "oh great can you help me have arrows in my arms for some reason" i said "yes" the little blue haired girl said she then took me to the infirmary and took out the all arrows. "its strange that you had all those arrows but you did not get hurt? oh ya and i'm wendy" wendy said "nice to meet you and remember the fight where me and erza were fighting for a long time?" "ya but what does that have to do with this?" Wendy said pointing at my arm "well you see when I use a move called bezerker speed I can move faster and heal faster" I said "so your invincible in that state" "no if I get chopped to pieces I will die" I said.

"so let's change the subject, how many dragons have you slayed?"I asked. She seems really shocked by this question I wonder why "what do you mean how many dragons have I slayed, why would I ever kill a dragon?"she said "well all of the dragon slayers I knew except one all killed dragons I thought you would have too" "really how many dragon slayers did you know?" She asked "about 100 and all of them killed their dragons and more heck I even have proof I have some dragon heads in my house!"I said.

by know the room had gone silent and I realized that every one heard my secret about me having dragon heads in my house and a guy with a lot of metal on him was looking pretty angry and threw a chair at me! "Why'd you throw the chair metal boy?" I said now behind him with a blade to the throat. "Well I am a freaking dragon slayer so of course I would be mad that you might have killed my dragon!" Metal boy said "ok one I have never killed a dragon before those heads are from bezerker dragon slayers or the dragon slayers know my guild and two I don't even have a metal dragons head so you got mad for no reason" I said.

man this guy is really sensitive when it comes to dragons so he probably didn't kill his dragon. What a pity a guild with three dragon slayers and none of them killed their dragons. "Oh sorry then I guess I jumped to to conclusions before i knew them so will you please take the blade off my throat" he asked "fine but never threaten me again because I will kill you if you do"I said taking the blade off his throat.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter.i had a lot to do I had to get ready for Christmas then I had to get a M.R.I for my right hand, then I had Christmas then I had to go golfing. So i just wrote this so here ya go.I am not going to be updating for a little bit because I am working on a new fan leave a review.**


	4. Authors note

p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry but this was going no where this the end sorry for those of you who got to this part./strong/p 


End file.
